Various golf balls have been developed recently so as to provide an excellent flight performance and a soft feel, not only when used by professional golfers and skilled amateurs, but even when used by golfers whose head speeds are not very fast, such as senior golfers and women golfers.
Such golf balls are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,413 (and the corresponding JP-A 8-294549), U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2012/0302373, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,817 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,924.
However, these golf balls have a low durability to cracking, or they provide a satisfactory flight performance but lack a soft feel. Hence, there remains room for improvement in the development of golf balls capable of fully satisfying the needs of senior golfers and women golfers.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a golf ball which can achieve a good flight performance and a soft feel when played by amateur golfers whose head speeds are not very fast, such as senior golfers and women golfers, and which, moreover, has a satisfactory durability.